FACT
by Alektrona Proserpine
Summary: Obrolan singkat antara Sakura dan Ino disebuah kafe mengenai banyak fakta menarik. DLDR! WARNING INSIDE! OS. Mind to RnR?


_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ALEKTRONA PROSERPINE), APALAGI KALAU SAMPAI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_FACT_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_FACT © Alektrona Proserpine_

_Rating. M __**for safety**_

_Genre. Friendship & Drama_

_Romance (__**Little Bit**__)_

_SasuSaku (__**for Drama & Romance – Main Pair**__)_

_SakuIno (__**for Friendship**__)_

_**WARNING!**_

_AU, OOC, Typos, Mature Content, OS, etc._

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy reading…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_04.15 p.m_

_Wednesday – 2 April 20XX_

_Shinjitsu Private High School – Nakano-ku – Tokyo_

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berdentang di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Pelajaran di jam terakhir pun usai. Satu per satu guru menutup kelas mereka dan kembali ke ruang guru. Para murid pun mulai berhamburan keluar. Ada yang pergi ke ruang klub untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekskul, ada yang langsung pulang sekolah, ada yang mengikuti rapat dewan murid, bahkan ada juga yang masih betah tinggal di kelas.

Kelas 2-B di _Shinjitsu Private High School _merupakan satu dari beberapa kelas _University _yang ada. Beberapa waktu yang lalu kelas ini masihlah ramai, namun sekarang hanya menyisahkan dua orang siswi saja. Haruno Sakura sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi ingin segera keluar, tapi ditahan-tahan oleh sahabat sedari kecilnya―Yamanaka Ino.

"Ayolah, _Forehead_… _Onegai…_" paksa Ino dengan nada merajuk, dengan kedua tangan menangkup di depan dada, serta wajah yang juga mengekspresikan permohonan. Siswi berambut merah muda sepunggung itu memperhatikan sahabat pirangnya yang tengah merajuk, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menemani Ino atau tidak?

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, _Pig_? Tidak biasanya kau begitu ngotot ingin mengajakku _hang out_? Dan apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi…? _Girls talk_…? Apa maksudnya itu?" yang Sakura tidak mengerti adalah pada bagian _girls talk_. Perasaan Sakura, mereka sudah sering _melakukan _apa itu _girls talk_, tanpa lelaki ataupun pacar mereka, hanya para gadis teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau sudah tidak menganggapku sahabatmu lagi, heh?" tanya balik Ino bernada ketus―main-main. Sakura pun menghela nafas sekilas.

"Maksudku bukan begitu, _Pig_!" sergah Sakura berusaha agar emosinya tak terpancing.

"Aku hanya heran saja denganmu. Tidak biasanya kau begitu ngotot sampai seperti ini…? Dan lagipula, aku juga sibuk. Kau tahu kan kalau hari ini aku sudah berjanji menemani Sasuke-_kun _latihan basket dan aku juga harus menemui guru les privat-ku," terang Sakura sesabar mungkin.

"Tapi kan kau bisa _membolos_, _Forehead_!" seru Ino, masih keras kepala tidak mau mengalah. Sakura kembali menghela nafas berat―antara jengah dan sedikit kesal juga.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku mau," putusnya setengah hati.

"Sebelum itu, temani aku ke lapangan basket. Aku mau memberitahu Sasuke-_kun_ terlebih dahulu," terang Sakura yang kini sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tas sekolah tersampir di bahu kanannya, sama dengan Ino.

"Kenapa tidak kau sms atau telepon saja?" tanya Ino sedikit bingung. _Kenapa harus repot-repot kalau sudah dimanjakan dengan kecanggihan teknologi? Maksudnya ponsel._

"Ponselku mati," jawab Sakura singkat. Keduanya melangkah bersama keluar dari kelas. Tujuan mereka tak lain adalah lapangan basket―untuk saat ini.

"Kau bisa pakai ponselku," tawar Ino yang merogoh saku roknya.

"Tidak perlu, _Pig_. Memang kau pikir Sasuke-_kun_ akan percaya kalau bukan aku langsung?" tolak dan tanya Sakura sedikit menyindir mengingatkan. Ino pun tidak jadi mengambil ponselnya.

"Umm… tidak," jawab Ino singkat.

"Itu kau tahu. Kau sendiri tidak mau memberitahu Sai? Memang kau tidak takut apa kalau dia sampai khawatir?"

"Sudah! Kemarin malam aku sudah memberitahu Sai. Dia mengizinkan dan kalaupun dia tidak mengizinkanku, aku pasti akan memaksanya."

"_Sou ka_."

Obrolan masih terus berlanjut seiring langkah kaki mereka yang terus melangkah menuju lapangan basket _indoor _yang berada di gedung 3. Mendekati lapangan basket, sayup-sayup terdengar decitan bola dan sepatu, diiringi juga suara pantulan bola. Banyak murid perempuan yang dengan sengaja menyaksikan latihan para anggota ekskul basket, tersebar di bangku penonton, di pinggir-pinggir lapangan dan juga di dekat pintu.

Sakura dan Ino sama sekali tak mengalami kesusahan saat memasuki area lapangan basket _indoor_. Justru para siswi yang ada di dekat pintulah yang menyingkir saat Ino―berseru―meminta akses jalan, sama sekali tak perduli siapa saja yang Ino teriaki. Bukan bermaksud sombong atau apa, semua murid tahu betul siapa itu Sakura dan Ino. Dua dari beberapa siswi paling populer yang juga merupakan kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Shimura Sai.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah sahabat Sasuke dan Sai, juga termasuk anggota tim inti basket _Shinjitsu Gakuen_, dan dialah yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Sakura dan Ino, meski ia tengah berusaha mem-_block _lawan latihannya. Dengan santainya, Naruto mengubah posisi yang awalnya serius menjadi santai, ia menepuk bahu adiknya kelas yang ia jaga dan bergumam pelan pada murid kelas satu itu.

"_TEME_!? Pintu!" seru Naruto teramat santai meski ia tahu Sasuke tengah men-_dribel _bola menuju ring. Sasuke merasa terganggu dengan seruan Naruto barusan dan mau tak mau ia pun mengikuti arah seruan Naruto. _Memangnya ada apa dengan pintu? Baka-Dobe! _Kedua iris kelam Sasuke mengarah pada pintu. _Onyx-_nya tertumbuk pada seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda yang tengah tersenyum simpul ke arah Sasuke.

'_Sakura?'_

Sasuke memberikan bola yang ia pegang pada Neji yang kebetulan berada dekat dengannya. Setengah hati Neji menerima bola itu. Cukup kesal juga saat Sasuke lebih memilih melangkah ke tempat Sakura berada. Meski demikian, tak ada satupun yang menyerukan protes pada Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai kapten team basket sekolah. Para gadis lainnya menjerit iri saat melihat pangeran mereka menghampiri sang kekasih hati dengan gaya _stay cool_-nya.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"_Gomen ne _mengganggu latihanmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku hanya ingin minta izin," ucap Sakura. Ino tak mau repot-repot memperhatikan Sakura dan Sasuke seperti yang lainnya. Ia lebih memilih memperhatikan Sai yang ada ditengah lapangan, yang juga tengah memperhatikan Ino. Dan sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi Sakura untuk selalu meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada kekasihnya Sasuke yang sangat posesif dan protektif itu sebelum melakukan sesuatu, pergi ke suatu tempat dan dengan siapa―apapun.

"Untuk?" meski terdengar datar, dalam hati Sasuke cukup bingung dan khawatir. Sasuke paling tidak _bisa _kalau Sakura tidak pergi dengannya.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Ino. Dan kurasa kami akan pulang malam," terang Sakura dengan nada setengah tidak yakin diakhir-akhir.

"Hanya dengan Ino?" tanya Sasuke menyiratkan bahwa sejujurnya ia tidaklah rela―sekalipun Sakura hanya pergi dengan Ino yang notabene adalah perempuan.

"Umm!" gumam Sakura sembari mengganggukan kepala pelan namun mantap.

"Tentang saja, Uchiha. _Forehead _hanya akan pergi denganku saja. Aku pasti akan menjaganya," celetuk Ino menyakinkan.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah. Kuizinkan. Kalau sudah selesai hubungi aku. Akan kujemput," putus Sasuke setengah tidak rela.

"_Yatta_! _Arigatō na, _Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura senang sembari memeluk Sasuke. _Bagaimana tidak senang? Mendapat izin dari Sasuke itu susahnya bukan main! _Sakura bahkan pernah beberapa kali tidak mendapatkan izin dan malah mendapatkan ceramahan dari Sasuke, sekalipun ia bilang akan pergi dengan teman-teman perempuannya.

Pelukan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik memang, tapi sudah cukup membuat seisi penghuni lapangan _indoor_ mendesah dan berdecak iri, pun membuat sang pangeran sedikit merona.

"Cih! Kalian ini… ayo pergi, _Forehead_!" ucap Ino sembari menarik tangan Sakura segera keluar.

"_Jaa ne, _Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Sakura sembarai melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat, datar dan pelan.

Selepas kepergian Sakura dan Ino, latihan sebelum turnamen basket antar sekolah kembali berlanjut. Para pemain tak menghiraukan pekikan para penonton. Diusir pun percuma saja, lagipula mereka sudah biasa dan tahu betul alasan gadis-gadis itu sering menonton latihan mereka. Karena itulah mereka lebih memilih memfokuskan diri pada lawan dan bola.

Sementara itu, Ino dan Sakura telah pergi meninggalkan sekolah menaiki mobil jemputan milik keluarga Yamanaka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Café Edelstein – Jingumae – Harajuku-ku – Shibuya_

Puas berbelanja pakaian dan beberapa pernak-pernik aksesoris di kawasan _Harajuku_, Ino memaksa Sakura untuk mampir ke café_ butler _yang cukup terkenal di _Harajuku_―_girls talk _dan mengisi perut. Awalnya Sakura menolak mati-matian usulan Ino, tapi lagi-lagi Sakura harus kembali mengalah lantaran rengekan Ino yang cukup menyebalkan. Alasan Sakura tentu saja tidak lain adalah kata _butler _dibelakang café-nya. Kalau Sasuke tahu, tamat sudah riwayatnya―_yeah_… mengingat Sasuke itu sangat posesif. Sementara barang belanjaan mereka yang berkantong-kantong tersimpan aman di mobil _Chrysler 300C _milik keluarga Yamanaka. Hari yang semakin gelap dan udara yang semakin dingin pun tak bisa menghalangi keduanya.

Kedua sahabat itu duduk di dekat jendela dengan nomor meja 7. Beberapa potong _dessert _dan 2 gelas minuman menemani sesi _girls talk _mereka yang sudah dimulai beberapa saat yang lalu. _Cream Puffs with Dark Chocolate Sauce _dan _Caramel Milktea_―pesanan Sakura, _Dulce de Leche _dan _Italian Lemon_―pesanan Ino. Meski Ino sibuk dengan _macbook_-nya dan Sakura yang sibuk dengan _gadget _yang ia pinjam dari Ino, keduanya masih bisa terfokus dengan obrolan mereka yang sudah merembet kemana-mana, khas obrolan para gadis seusia mereka.

"_Aash_! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura kesal saat ia gagal menyelesaikan _game _yang ia mainkan sedari tadi. Awalnya Sakura ingin membanting _gadget _yang ia pegang sedari tadi―untuk menyalurkan emosi, namun ia urungkan mengingat _gadget _itu milik Ino, bukan miliknya.

"Ada apa denganmu, _Forehead_?" tanya Ino yang heran mendengar gerutuan kesal Sakura.

"Aku kalah!" sentak Sakura masih kesal. Dengan sedikit menahan emosi karena kalah, Sakura meletakan _gadget _Ino di atas meja dan langsung menyeruput minumannya sampai tandas setengah. Ino yang mendengar alasan gerutuan kesal Sakura pun hanya tertawa pelan. Tambah kesal karena di tertawakan Ino, Sakura pun memakan _dessert _pesanannya sampai sisa setengah.

"Dasar," ucap Ino sedikit mencibir. Kekasih Shimura Sai itupun kembali berkutat dengan _macbook_-nya.

"Tumben…?" celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba, memperhatikan Ino dan _macbook _berwarna biru laut itu.

"Apanya?" tanya balik Ino yang tak mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Yaaa… tumben saja kau bawa _notebook_. Biasanya juga kau bawa _tablet _kesayanganmu itu," jelas Sakura yang memainkan sedotan di gelasnya.

"Oh. Aku kira apa. Kemarin sewaktu mengerjakan tugas dari Kurenai-_sensei_, aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus jeruk-ku yang tepat berada di samping _tablet_. Aku bawa saja ke _service center_."

"Kau tidak beli lagi? Biasanya kan kalau ada barangmu yang rusak sedikit saja, kau langsung buang dan membeli yang baru," ucap Sakura sedikit menyindir kebiasaan buruk Ino yang bisa dikatakan pemborosan itu.

"Maunya sih begitu. Tapi _tō-san _keburu tahu dan dia langsung menceramahiku," balas Ino santai. Masih sibuk dengan _notebook_-nya.

"Memang seharusnya begitu."

_CTAK_

"Apa maksdumu itu, _Forehead_?" tanya Ino merasa tersindir.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya sedari tadi kau sibuk apa sih?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan perhatian. Ino yang tak mau ambil pusing, ber-oh ria. Lalu Ino membalik _notebook-_nya menghadap Sakura.

"Situs komunitas pertemanan, eh?" kata Sakura sedikit mencibir saat memperhatikan situs web yang dibuka Ino. Yang dimaksud bukanlah _facebook, twitter _atau semacamnya.

"Aku baru tahu kau mengikutinya. Sejak kapan kau bergabung?" lanjut Sakura bertanya.

"Sudah lama sih. Kalau tidak salah sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu," jelas Ino yang kembali membalik _notebook_-nya menghadap padanya.

"Seperti kau tidak punya teman saja," sindir Sakura main-main sembari menyeruput minumannya.

"Enak saja kau bilang! Aku bergabung karena aku ingin menambah teman saja. Awalnya sih aku hanya sekedar iseng-iseng saja, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan semenarik ini. Selain itu, setiap 2 minggu sekali selalu diadakan pertemuan _offline_, tahu!?"

"Ya… ya… ya… terserah kau sajalah, _Pig_. Ah! _Sumimasen!_" seru Sakura saat seorang _butler _lewat di samping meja mereka.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _Ojou-sama_?" tanya si _butler_―ehem―berwajah manis itu dengan sangat sopan dan tak luput sebuah senyum menawan di paras manisnya itu.

"Aku mau memesan _Caramel Milktea_ lagi," ujar Sakura.

"_Ha'i_! Mohon tunggu sebentar, _Ojou-sama_," balas si _butler _sembari ber-_ojigi_.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura yang mendapati tatapan menyebalkan dari Ino yang mengarah tepat ke padanya, selepas kepergian si _butler_.

"Lama-kelamaan kau semakin mirip dengan pacar posesifmu itu… Sasuke," kata Ino masih memasang tampang menyebalkan―menurut Sakura.

"Oh… ayolah, _Pig_... masa' begitu saja kau sudah marah? Aku hanya bercanda, _Piggy_," ucap Sakura bernada bersalah.

"Cih! Hn!" mendengarnya mau tak mau membuat Sakura sedikit tertohok juga.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, _Pig_? PMS, kah?" tebak Sakura.

"Menurutmu?" ucap Ino sedikit sinis.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai iya," balas Sakura tak mau ambil pusing. Tak berselang lama, minuman pesanan Sakura datang. Tak lupa ucapan terima kasih Sakura berikan kepada si _butler _yang membalas dengan senyum menawan.

"Kalau Sasuke sampai tahu ada lelaki lain yang tersenyum seperti padamu… tamatlah riwayat kalian," sindir Ino main-main.

Sakura mendengus geli. "Memang siapa yang memaksaku kesini, hmm…?"

Tak mau membalas perkataan Sakura, Ino lebih memilihi mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Gadis musim semi itu kembali berkutat dengan _gadget _milik Ino, pun dengan Ino yang juga kembali berkutat dengan _notebook_-nya. Meski begitu, keduanya masih terus melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Yamanaka Ino tersedak cukup keras saat ia minum sembari membaca sebuah artikel yang tertera di _notebook-_nya. Setelah meletakan kembali gelasnya, Ino langsung menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan, berharap bisa mengurangi deritanya.

"Kau kenapa, _Pig_?" tanya Sakura khawatir saat mendengar Ino tersedak cukup keras. Untung saja Ino tidak sampai menyemburkan minumannya, bisa gawat, kan? Karena pastinya Sakura yang akan menerima semburan Ino.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu," ucap Ino setelah berhasil memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran. _Apa yang ditemukan oleh Ino sehingga membuat sahabatnya itu sampai tersedak sedemikian rupa?_

"Fakta tentang kehidupan seks di _Jepang_," ucap Ino sangat pelan namun sanggup didengar Sakura. Beruntung tak ada pengunjung lain yang menempati meja di sekitar mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tertahan. Ia menyadari bahwa saat ini mereka berada di tempat umum dan Sakura tak mau berteriak, akan membuat semua orang memperhatikan mereka.

"Apa aku harus mengulanginya lagi?" tanya balik Ino sedikit menantang dan kesal.

"Tidak perlu!" jawab Sakura tegas.

"Darimana sumbernya?" lanjut Sakura bertanya.

"Cukup banyak dan yang pasti hasil survey… mungkin…?" ucap Ino sembari mengendikan kedua bahu kecilnya.

"AH! Aku punya ide!" saat mendengar celetukan Ino barusan, entah kenapa _feeling _Sakura tidak enak.

"_Pig_…?"

"Bagaimana kalau hasil survey ini kita jadikan sebuah _permainan_, hmm? Menarik bukan?"

"Ayolah, _Pig_?! Kau tidak serius, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku serius, _Baka_! Dan kau tenang saja, _Forehead… _bukan permainan yang sulit kok."

"Aku tidak mau!" meski Ino sudah mengatakan _bukan permainan yang sulit_, Sakura langsung menolaknya tegas.

"_Fore-head_…!?"

'_Hahhh… mulai lagi,' _batin Sakura jengah melihat Ino yang sudah mengeluarkan jurus rengekannya.

"Baiklah," putus Sakura pasrah dan setengah hati pula.

"Oke! Aku yang akan bacakan! Pertama… 94% wanita di Jepang sudah tidak perawan lagi," terang Ino santai.

"_Pig_…?!" seru Sakura tertahan.

"Apa?! Aku hanya membacakan hasil survey ini. _Yeah_… walau aku tidak tahu pasti berapa persen tingkat kebenarannya," balas Ino santai.

"Hahhh…"

"Jadi… kau sendiri bagaimana, hmm, _forehead_?" tanya Ino mengabaikan Sakura.

"Apanya?" tanya balik Sakura pura-pura polos.

"Cih! Tentu saja maksudku kau ini masih perawan atau tidak?!" meski kesal lantaran Sakura pura-pura polos, Ino tetap menjaga nada dan intonasi bicaranya.

"Kau jawab duluan!" desak Sakura.

"Aaish! Dasar kau ini… kalau aku sih tentu saja sudah _tidak_," jawab Ino yang terdengar santai.

"Biar aku tebak… Sai, kah?"

"Yup! Kami melakukannya saat pertama kali kami jadian."

"Aku tidak menanyakan itu! Tapi tunggu dulu! Bukankah kalian jadian satu setengah tahun yang lalu… saat masuk SMA?"

Ino hanya memejam mata sembari menyengir pendek dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"_PIG_…?!"

"Apa?! Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana, hmm? Aku sudah jujur lho, ya…"

"Hahhh… sama denganmu. Tapi berbeda."

"Apanya yang berbeda?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Sebenarnya… Sasuke-_kun_ lah yang memaksaku," cicit Sakura tapi masih sanggup didengar oleh Ino.

"Sudah bisa ditebak. Kapan itu terjadi?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Tiga bulan setelah kami jadian."

"Kalau tidak salah, kalian jadian setelah ujian tengah semester. Itu berarti sembilan bulan yang lalu…?"

"Hmm… begitulah. Lalu… menurutmu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"Yang lainnya?" ucap Ino membeo.

"Kau tahu betul siapa yang aku maksud, _Pig_," ucap Sakura malas.

"Kurasa tidak jauh beda dengan kita," tidak terdengar nada keraguan, tapi juga tidak terdengar nada keyakinan dari suara Ino.

Kedua alis Sakura mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja mereka sudah tidak perawan lagi. Sama seperti kita," jelas Ino.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"_Yeah_… sejujurnya sudah lama sekali aku tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan siswi lain mengenai… kau tahu? Seks."

"_Sou ka_. Jadi, itu benar, ya…?" Ino mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Yang kedua… 78% laki-laki di _Jepang_ tidak mau berteman dengan laki-laki yang masih perjaka," Sakura mengernyit alis mendengarnya, sama dengan Ino.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, _Forehead_?"

"Mana aku tahu! Tanyakan saja pada Sai atau yang lainnya."

"Kau mau mempermalukanku apa…?!" seru Ino tertahan.

"Hmm…" gumam Sakura pelan sembari mengendikan bahu.

"Tch! Aku lanjutkan yang ketiga…"

"_Pig_? Kenapa kau jadi diam?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Umm… kau… benar mau mendengarnya, _Forehead_?" tanya Ino ragu.

"Sudahlah, _Pig_! Lanjutkan saja," jawab Sakura, terselip sedikit nada ragu di dalamnya.

"Hahhh… baiklah… 75% laki-laki di _Jepang_ rata-rata… memerawani wanita 3-4 kali dalam hidupnya," untuk beberapa menit lamanya, suasana di antara kedua sahabat karib itu langsung menjadi sunyi senyap, tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Mereka berdua sama-sama merenungkan survey barusan.

"_Pig_… itu… tidak benar, kan?" tanya Sakura harap-harap cemas, tidak jauh beda dengan Ino.

"Aku… tidak tahu," jawab Ino jujur.

"Tapi kalau Sai-_kun_ sampai melakukannya, aku pasti akan membunuhnya!" lanjut Ino berapi-api. Mendengar hal itu mau tak mau membuat Sakura terkekeh geli, pelan dan berlangsung sesaat.

"Aku harap Sasuke-_kun_ tidak termasuk," gumam Sakura lirih. Ino pun kembali mengangguk menyetujui gumaman Sakura. Mereka berdua sama-sama berharap kekasih mereka tidak termasuk di dalamnya.

"Tenanglah, _Forehead_. Meskipun Sasuke itu tampan dan keren, tapi dia tidak pernah tebar pesona, kan? Dia juga selalu bersikap dingin pada siapapun… termasuk para gadis," ucap Ino menyemangati Sakura yang tampak murung.

"Aku harap juga begitu, _Pig_," balas Sakura pelan dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Ehem. Aku lanjutkan saja… 67% hubungan seks siswi SMA di _Jepang_ diketahui oleh orang tuanya."

"Tidak denganku. _Tō_-_san_ dan _Kā_-_san_ selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Pulang saat aku sudah tertidur, berangkat saat aku baru bangun."

"Tidak jauh beda dengan kedua orang tuaku."

Keduanya menghela nafas berat disaat yang bersamaan. Meratapi nasib keluarga mereka. Mau bagaimana lagi? Keduanya sama-sama lahir dikalangan pebisnis sukses yang tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari kesibukan dunia bisnis mereka. Waktu luang untuk bersama keluarga sendiri pun teramat sedikit.

"Selanjutnya apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran, yang sebenarnya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan yang menurutnya tidak pantas untuk dibahas.

"Umm… 56% wanita di _Jepang_ melepas keperawanannya di waktu baru masuk SMA. Menurutmu bagaimana, _Forehead_?"

"Hmm…" gumam Sakura tidak jelas sembari mengendikan bahunya entah untuk apa. Tapi jika dilihat dari ekspresi wajah dan mata keduanya, dalam hati seakan mereka membenarkannya―terutama Ino.

"Yang keenam… 40% wanita _Jepang_ memberikan keperawanannya pada teman lelakinya dan bukan pacarnya," lanjut Ino membacakan hasil survey.

"Dan kita berada di pihak 60% karena kita memberikannya pada pacar kita."

"Yup! Aku setuju," sahut Ino menyetujui ucapan Sakura. Untuk kesekian kalinya, kedua iris _aquamarine _milik Ino kembali terfokus pada layar _macbook_.

"Tujuh… 34% hubungan seks di _Jepang_ adalah incest."

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sakura singkat dan jujur.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Baiklah! Aku lanjutkan."

"Delapan… 6% wanita di _Jepang_ masih perawan dengan alasan kekurangan fisik seperti tidak cantik atau cacat."

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya, _Pig_. Sejujurnya… entahlah… aku jadi bingung."

"Aku juga tidak mau berkomentar apapun. Itu terdengar _**tidak adil**_."

"Bukan tidak adil, _Pig_. Ya, kau tahu… mereka hanyalah… ah! Sudahlah! Cepat lanjutkan!" seru Sakura tidak sabaran. Ino mengangguk pelan.

"Sembilan… kondom merupakan barang paling laku di Jepang."

"Kalau yang ini aku setuju," ucap keduanya disaat bersamaan lagi. Keduanya pun tertawa pelan secara bersamaan―entah untuk apa. Bagaimana tidak setuju?! Mereka berdua―meski seorang siswi SMA―tahu betul bahwa peredaran kondom di _Jepang _itu sangatlah _WOW_. _Seakan-akan ada sebuah kalimat yang menjelaskan bahwa kau bisa membeli kondom dimanapun kau berada, dengan mudahnya._

"Jadi… permainan yang kau maksud itu ini? _Pembuktian_, eh?" ujar Sakura sedikit mencibir―main-main.

"Anggaplah seperti itu," balas Ino singkat.

"Apakah masih ada lagi, _Pig_?" awalnya Sakura enggan, tapi lama-kelamaan ia jadi penasaran juga.

"Sebenarnya masih ada lagi. Tapi aku tidak mau membacanya. Kalau kau mau aku bisa menunjukkannya."

"Umm… berikan padaku," pinta Sakura antusias. Ino pun mengarahkan _notebook-_nya ke Sakura. Kedua _emerald _Sakura dengan cermat menelurusi baris demi baris di artikel yang disebar lewat sebuah situs web itu. Lanjutannya seputar budaya dan kehidupan seks di Jepang, berbeda dengan bagian pertama yang berupa kumpulan hasil survey. Di bagian kedua dibagi menjadi 6 _point_.

Salah satu kuil di _Tokyo_ yang memiliki gerbang merah dijadikan sebuah arena bagi para gadis yang ingin melepas keperawanannya. Tindakan asusila yang dilakukan para pria pada penumpang wanita di _shinkansen_. _Sex Festival _yang sering diadakan setiap tahun di beberapa wilayah/kawasan di _Jepang―_salah satu contohnya perayaan unik di daerah Kawasaki dengan simbol dan bertemakan penis. Masalah wanita perawan dan malam pertama. Yang terakhir adalah _House_ _Production_ film dewasa yang diikuti dengan gerai-gerai _BF_―yang bahkan sudah dilegalkan oleh pemerintah _Jepang_, dengan syarat alat kelamin harus disensor/diburamkan, produser film wajib menyensornya sendiri sebelum diedarkan. Sampai sejarah perkembang teater seks di _Jepang _pun tersaji di web tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah jam 7 lebih. Aku mau pulang," celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba, beberapa menit setelah ia selesai membaca artikel di web tersebut.

"Aku juga. Aku ingin segera mandi. Tubuhku terasa lengket," ujar Ino.

Sebelum mereka benar-benar pulang, keduanya menghabiskan pesanan mereka. Hitung-hitung untuk mengganjal perut sebelum mereka makan malam. Sebelum mengembalikan _gadget _yang Sakura pinjam dari Ino, gadis pink itu mengetikan sesuatu sembari menghabiskan _dessert_-nya. Selesai makan, keduanya berdiri dan melangkah bersama menuju kasir. Ino lah yang membayar semua pesanan mereka. Mereka berdua sudah biasa mentraktir satu sama lain secara bergantian dan kali ini adalah giliran Ino. Keluar dari café, mereka melangkah bersama dengan diiringi obrolan kecil menuju mobil milik Yamanaka yang terparkir tak terlalu jauh.

"Hei, _Pig_?"

"Apa?" sahut Ino agak malas.

"Menurutmu… yang tadi itu benar tidak?" Sakura sejujurnya masih penasaran dengan hasil _survey _tersebut.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi kurasa itu benar. Kau tahu… internet tidak mungkin berbohong, kan? Lagipula kau lihat situsnya, kan?"

"Hmm…" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Sudahlah, _Forehead_. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, oke? Kita harus percaya pada kekasih kita," ucap Ino menyemangati Sakura seakan tahu apa yang menjadi beban pikiran Sakura.

"Kau benar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin tidak mau pulang bersama denganku? Aku bisa mengantarmu," ujar Ino dari dalam mobil dengan kaca yang terbuka.

"Tidak usah, _Pig_. Aku tadi menghubungi Sasuke-kun," tolak Sakura halus.

"Dengan?" tanya Ino masih sangat ragu untuk meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri, meski sebenarnya suasana dan keadaan disini masihlah cukup ramai dengan lalu lalang orang serta kendaraan.

"_iPhone_-mu tentu saja," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang duluan. _Jaa_ _ne_, _Forehead_!"

"_Jaa_, _Pig_!"

Mobil sedan mewah itupun mulai melaju meninggalkan Sakura dengan beberapa barang belanjaan gadis pink itu di samping kanan dan kiri kedua kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut kaos kakihitam sebetis. Tak berselang lama kemudian, sebuah _Lamborghini Aventador _berwarna _deep blue _berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Senyum cerah mengembang di wajah manis Sakura. Kaca pintu mobil turun secara perlahan. Tubuh Sakura agak menunduk.

"Cepat sekali."

"Hn. Masuklah," ucap Sasuke datar, tapi tak terkesan dingin. Mengikuti _perintah_ Sasuke, Sakura terlebih dahulu menata barang belajaannya di belakang mobil. Sesudahnya ia duduk nyaman dengan sabuk pengaman melingkari tubuhnya di kursi penumpang samping Sasuke.

"Puas berbelanja, eh?" cibir Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-_kun_! Cepat jalankan mobilnya!"

"Hn," mobil _sport _mewah itupun melaju di jalanan dengan kecepatan sedang, tak ada niatan Sasuke untuk mengebut di jalanan yang bisa dikatakan cukup ramai ini.

"Kau baru selesai latihan ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" celetuk Sakura memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Sasuke datar. Tidak jauh beda dengan yang dulu-dulu.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura pura-pura kesal.

"Ada apa?" celetuk Sasuke bertanya.

"Apanya?" tanya balik Sakura memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Hhh… aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Katakan saja," jelas Sasuke.

'_Hahhh… baiklah… 75% laki-laki di Jepang rata-rata… memerawani wanita 3-4 kali dalam hidupnya.'_

"Ada satu yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi aku takut Sasuke-_kun_ akan marah dan merasa tersinggung karenanya," ucap Sakura mengingat-ingat salah satu hasil survey yang menjadi pokok bahasan ia dan Ino sewaktu masih di café. Sakura sangat takut jika Sasuke termasuk dari salah satu pria _**itu**_. Dan tentu ketakutan Sakura memiliki dasar alasannya. Sasuke itu sangat menawan, apalagi dia itu adalah keturunan Uchiha. Gadis mana yang tidak jatuh hati dengan Sasuke? Dengan mudahnya Sasuke pasti bisa meluluhkan gadis manapun―jika Sasuke mau. Meski Sakura kenal betul siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke, tidak menutup kemungkinan Sasuke berani bermain api di belakangnya. Sebagai kekasihnya, Sakura pasti akan langsung hancur jika Sasuke sampai melakukannya.

"Katakan saja, Sakura," perintah Sasuke datar dan bosan, masih terfokus dengan jalanan di depan sana.

"Kau janji tidak akan marah atau merasa tersinggung?" tanya Sakura tidak yakin.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_?!" desak Sakura tak sabaran.

"Iya…iya… aku janji!"

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_… apa kau… apa kau pernah melakukan… ehem! hu-hubungan seks dengan gadis lain?" tanya Sakura dengan nada takut-takut.

_CKIIITTT_

"Hahhh… kau pasti marah dan tersinggung, ya? Maafkan aku," putus Sakura seorang diri, mengabaikan reaksi Sasuke. Entah kenapa, mendengar pertanyaan barusan membuat Sasuke secara refleks menghentikan laju mobilnya. Beruntung mereka berhenti di jalanan yang cukup lengang, jadi tidak membuat orang lain merasa terganggu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah atau tersinggung. Aku hanya terkejut saja. Jadi… kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik. Sekarang atensi Sasuke sepenuhnya tertuju pada kekasih merah mudanya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa," balas Sakura yang terdengar sangat cuek dan Sasuke tidak menyukainya.

"Haruskah aku menelpon Yamanaka sekarang?" ujar Sasuke mengancam.

"Ti-tidak usah, Sasuke-_kun_!" sergah Sakura cepat.

"Jadi… kenapa?" tanya Sasuke menggunakan nada mengintimidasi dan aura yang tak jauh beda. Sakura gadis yang peka dan ia menyadarinya.

"Hanya karena sebuah artikel yang aku baca di internet," jawab Sakura jujur dengan menundukkan kepalanya―enggan menatap langsung kedua _onyx_ kekasihnya.

"Hhh… dengarkan aku Sakura. Percayalah. Kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang aku sentuh. Aku mencintaimu dan aku menginginkanmu. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Tidak ada yang lain," ungkap Sasuke jujur, tanpa beban, meski sedikit semburat merah hinggap di paras tampannya. Kepala Sakura langsung kembali tegak, menatap langsung paras kekasihnya.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_… apa kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Sakura sedikit meragukan Sasuke dengan wajah manisnya yang tersipu merah dan malu.

"Apakah aku terlihat berbohong?" tanya balik Sasuke, sedikit menggunakan nada menantang.

"―tidak" jawab Sakura setelah ia tak berhasil menemukan setitik kebohongan pun dari mata Sasuke.

"_Arigatō_, Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura riang. Gadis itu langsung memeluk tubuh atletis Sasuke, tak menghiraukan penghalang kecil diantara mereka. Luntur sudah segala keraguan Sakura mengenai Sasuke, kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar sembari membalas pelukan kekasihnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mobil kesayangan Sasuke itupun kembali melaju menuju kediaman keluarga Haruno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**OWARI…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**OMAKE…**_

_Lamborghini Aventador _milik Uchiha Sasuke telah sampai di _mansion _keluarga Haruno. Tapi keduanya masih betah berada di dalam mobil.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?" sahut Sakura riang. Keduanya kini saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Sebenarnya artikel apa yang kau baca sampai-sampai kau menanyakan hal konyol seperti itu padaku?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik dan mengintimidasi. Bisa dibilang Sasuke cukup penasaran.

_BLUSH_

Selain wajah Sakura memerah seperti kepeting rebus, kedua mata Sakura langsung melebar.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Y-ya! Bukan apa-apa! Bukan hal yang penting!" jawab Sakura gelagapan dengan tangan kanan yang mengibas-ibas di depan dadanya.

Kedua mata Sasuke menyipit tajam. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, _Cherry_?"

"Ti-tidak ada! P-percayalah, Sasuke-_kun_," sahut Sakura cepat, masih dengan nada gelagapan-nya. Dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan langsung mempercayainya.

"Hn," Sasuke melepas sabuk pengamannya lalu membuka pintu mobil. Selepas Sasuke turun dari dalam mobil, Sakura menghela nafas penuh kelegaan. Entah bagaimana reaksi Sasuke kalau tahu Sakura membaca artikel bertemakan seks yang disodori oleh Ino. Ia tidak bisa membayangkannya. Tak mau membuat Sasuke semakin mencurigainya, Sakura segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan melangkah turun.

Kedua iris pekat Sasuke mendapati Yamaji―kepala pelayan keluarga Haruno―berdiri menyambut kedatangan mereka bersama beberapa _maid _dan _butler_. Yamaji berjalan mendekat.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-_sama_… Sakura -_sama_!" sapa Yamaji sopan sembari ber-_ojigi_.

"Hn."

"Ano… Yamaji-_san_, tolong suruh _maid _untuk membawakan belanjaanku di mobil Sasuke-_kun_," pinta Sakura.

"_Ha'i_! _Wakarimashita, _Sakura-_sama_."

Meninggalkan Yamaji dan pelayan lainnya, sepasang kekasih itu melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan _mansion _bergaya _Eropa_ _modern_.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak langsung pulang?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku mampir, eh?" cibir Sasuke main-main.

"Tidak. Maksduku bukan begitu," balas Sakura dengan nada bersalah.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?" keduanya kini mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku."

"Aku tidak―" ucapan Sakura terpotong begitu saja saat Sasuke dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangannya masuk ke dalam kamar tamu dan Sasuke langsung menguncinya. Kaget luar biasa Sakura rasakan dalam dirinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_―mmnhhh~!" ciuman paksa dan menggebu-gebu langsung Sasuke hadiahkan untuk Sakura.

"Hukuman untukmu, _anata_!" Sasuke menghimpit erat tubuh Sakura di antara tubuhnya dan pintu kamar tamu. Ciuman itu berlanjut menjadi ciuman panas penuh hasrat, dan terus berlanjut menjadi cumbuan panas antara keduanya, di kamar tamu yang kedap suara ini.

―_sementara itu_―

Para _maid _yang membawa belanjaan Sakura, mengernyit bingung saat tak mendapati siapapun di kamar nona muda mereka. Tak mau ambil pusing, mereka langsung menata barang belanjaan Sakura di tempat masing-masing benda-benda itu seharusnya berada dan langsung turun setelah selesai menata barang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
